bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lawn Mowing
Lawn Mowing is a job that Jimmy can perform for money. Lawn mowing jobs can be taken at any time before 7:00 p.m. Accepting the job The Lawn Mowing jobs will be marked on the map and mini-map with a green dollar sign. In the game where the job starts a blue circle appears. Jimmy must step into the circle and opt to take the job. Dorsey will oversee as Jimmy uses a riding mower to cut the grass. Doing the job The lawn mower is controlled like any other vehicle. When driven over long grass it automatically cuts it. The lawn is represented by a percentage meter. As Jimmy cuts long grass the meter rises. How full it has to be to complete a job depends on that individual job, but any job ends immediately once the meter reaches 100%. Running away from the job, running away with the mower, and hitting Dorsey with the mower all fail the job. Individual Jobs Parks A section of the park in Old Bullworth Vale with two trees and flowerbeds along the edges. Cutting the flowers deducts money on what appears to be a scale of a $1 fine for X amount of flowers cut. For completing the minimum of any given job Jimmy earns $15, for completing 100% of the job Jimmy earns $25. The fine for mown flowers is deducted from his total. Park 1 Jimmy has to cut the grass to 70% while avoiding any flowers. Completing this unlocks Park 2. Park 2 Jimmy has to cut the grass to 80% while avoiding any flowers. Completing this unlocks Park 3. Park 3 Jimmy has to cut the grass to 90% while avoiding any flowers. Completing this unlocks House 1. Park 3 can be repeated infinitely for the same reward. House A house up in Old Bullworth Vale's residential area. There are 4 birdbaths in the yard and flowerbeds along the edges. The bird baths break at the slightest hit from the mower, each broke statue deducts $5 from Jimmy's final wage. Worse, the statues do not regenerate after a mission; if a birdbath is broken during House 1, Jimmy will get $5 deducted from House 2 and House 3. The potted plants along the sidewalk can also be broken. Jimmy earns $25 for completing the job, $45 for mowing 100% of the grass. Fines are deducted from these totals. Scholarship Edition does away with fines. Jimmy simply earns $40 for mowing the entire yard to 100%, regardless of how many birdbaths he breaks. House 1 Jimmy has to cut the grass to 70%. Completing this unlocks House 2. House 2 Jimmy has to cut the grass to 80%. Completing this unlocks House 3. House 3 Jimmy has to cut the grass to 90%. There are no further lawn mowing tasks, so this unlocks nothing. House 3 may be repeated infinitely. Glitches ''Bully'' *In Bully, a glitch frequently caused the percentage meter to stop filling up at 99%. This glitch was repaired in Scholarship Edition. *When Jimmy mows at the house, it said that if the birdbaths are destroyed, he will lose money. However, there is no effect of doing so and will still get the same reward. ''Scholarship Edition'' It is impossible to mow flowers in Scholarship Edition - the mower drives through them without cutting them. It is unknown whether this was a glitch or a deliberate change. Category:Minigames Category:Jobs